Une histoire d'anneau oublié de tous
by Ginger45
Summary: Cette fanfictions est avant tout un pairing [Tristepin/Evangelyne] mais Yugo, Ruel et Amalia sont bel et bien présent. L'histoire se déroule 3 ans après que Ogrest sois battue. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce jour, où tout commença par une simple lettre ... Et si un vieil ennemi pouvait refaire surface ?
1. Chapter 1

**Avant tout, cette fanfiction s'inspire des images de la saison 3 qui sont sortient en avant-première. Elle se déroule principalement sur le couple Evangelyne et Tristepin.**

CHAPITRE 1 : LA LETTRE

 _Le monde avait reprit son court, chacun chez sois et les tofus seront bien gardés, comme on dit. Yugo et Ruel avaient rejoins Alibert à Emelka, Amalia était restée au royaume Sadidas, quand à la famille De Percedal, ils étaient rentrés tranquillement chez eux._

 _Tout se passait pour le mieux, malgré le fait, que Tristepin était devenue un unibrassiste et que Adamaï avait pris la décision de quitter la confrérie du Tofu. Nul ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête mais son frère en avait une idée, il les a trahit pour la Confrérie de Dame Echo mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui seul._

 _La vie avais donc bien reprit son cour, tout allait bien, chacun faisait sa vie en prenant de temps à autres des nouvelles des autres membres de la Confrérie. Mais à partir de ce jour, tout avais changés pour en mal ..._

Yugo se réveillait doucement, le soleil devait être levé depuis longtemps déja surement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé si tardivement. Il dormait de moins en moins, il sentait comme un pressentiment ... Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Ruel mais ce dernier ne lui avait répondu que :

« Mais non Yugo, tu te fais des idées mon bonhomme ! »

Puis lui avait sourit comme pour le rassurer. Mais le petit Eliatrope, qui n'était plus si petit que sa âge, sa taille n'avait pas vraiment changer, mais il avait bien muri et pris de l'âge, aujourd'hui, il avait maintenant 23 ans d'existence depuis sa renaissance de son dofus. Encore une journée de routine pour lui, se lever, s'habiller, prendre son petit-déjeuner et enfin aller aider son père adoptif a préparer les repas mais Yugo ne le savait pas encore, cette journée cassera toute routine ... Il descendit dans la cuisine, Alibert y préparait trois blanquettes, il le salua puis lui demanda si il avait bien dormi, Yugo ne répondit que par un " Sa à été" sec. Le vieil Enutrof ne dit rien en retour. Yugo s'assit, mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva sur le sol. Chibi et Grougal s'amusaient à le taquiner. Ces deux garnements avaient bien grandis, ils avaient maintenant 10 ans respectivement. Chibi n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille où sa croissance ralentirait. Yugo ne s'énerva pas, au contraire, il leur sourit et les prit dans ses bras. Quelle chance ! Pensait-il d'avoir deux frères comme lui, mais son sourire disparue lorsqu'il repensa à Adamaï ... Il chassa ses pensés négative et avala son petit-déjeuner. Il n'eut le temps de laver ses ustensiles que son père l'appelait d'urgence. Il se téléporta dans l'entrée où Alibert l'attendit, une lettre à la main. Il lui tendit :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi

\- Une lettre du Royaume Sadidas ? demanda Yugo

\- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

\- Oh rien, une intuition lui sourit l'Eliatrope

\- Je vais commencer a croire que les Eliatropes possèdent des dons de voyances rigola Alibert »

Pour seule réponse, Yugo lui répondit un petit ricanement. Il était vraiment stressé sur le fait de ce qu'il pouvais se trouver dans cette lettre. Il décida de monter dans sa chambre pour pouvoir la lire en toute tranquilité. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, ouvrit la lettre et commença a la lire :

« _Cher Yugo,_

 _Je t'écrit aujourd'hui pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, mon père le Roi a tirer sa dernière révérence ... Il se faisait vieux et ne pouvais plus diriger comme avant, Armand va prendre sa place en tant que nouveau roi du Royaume Sadidas comme il es l'ainée. Je sais que ce n'était pas la volonté de mon père mais sans document écrit, le trône lui revient de droit sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. C'est pour se fait que toi, Ruel, Evangelyne, Tristepin et leurs enfants, êtes invités à l'enterrement de mon père le roi et au couronnement d'Armand le lendemain._

 _Sur ce, j'espère te voir ainsi que toute la Confrérie. Bonne journée._

 _La Princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm, fille du roi Sheran Sharm._ »

Yugo était tout secouée de cette nouvelle, il n'en revenait pas, le roi était mort ? Etait-ce possible, non, c'était une blague, mais il du accepter la triste réalité lorsqu'il aperçu le tampon du Royaume Sadida, qui confirmait que ce papier était bel et bien réelle. Il se leva, respira un bon coup et se décida d'aller chercher Ruel, la cérémonie se passerait dans trois jours, c'est un jour de plus que la durée de leurs voyage de Emelka au Royaume. Il se décida à aller chercher Ruel pour partir le plus tôt possible. Sur le chemin, il croisa Alibert et lui expliqua brièvement la situation, il fut tout aussi ému que Yugo. Ce dernier continua sa route et alla directement devant la chambre où Ruel résidait pour rester près de ses amis. Il frappa, puis rentra. Il vit Ruel avec un air triste, il comprit qu'il était déja au courant en apercevant la lettre posée sur la table de chevet. Yugo engagea la conversation :

« Salut Ruel

\- Salut Yugo, comment vas-tu ? lui demandit le vieil Enutrof

\- Je pense que tu es au courant de la situation répondit l'Eliatrope

\- Oui, je suis choqué, je ne m'attendais pas à ça

\- Quand partons-nous ?

\- Dés que tu es prêt.

\- D'accord, je vais me preparer »

Yugo sortit de la chambre et se précipita dans la sienne, il regroupa quelques affaires et en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil a la lettre, il releva la phrase « j'espère te voir ainsi que toute la Confrérie ». Toute la Confrérie ? Ces mots firent un pincement au coeur quand il pensa à son frère. Il alla dehors où Ruel et Alibert discutaient près de la machine du vieil Enutrof et de Kamasutar Junior. Alibert aperçevant son fils adoptif, lui jeta un sourire de compassion, de tristesse envers les évenements. Ils se dirent au revoir, l'Enutrof aurait aimé pouvoir venir mais il devait garder Chibi, Grougal et l'auberge et puis il était maire d'Emelka. Les deux compères partient donc en direction du Royaume Sadidas ...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : La cérémonie**

 _Pendant ce temps, la famille De Percedal étaient dans leur maison, elle était grande, très grande, faite en bois et toit de chaume, elle possédait plusieurs fenêtres elles-mêmes faîtes en bois dure. La maison était montée sur trois étages chacun d'un superficie différente. Leur jardin était rempli d'objet d'entrainement : des cibles pour les deux crâs de la famille et des mannequins pour les deux iops. Chaque objet était usé et utilisé régulièrement. Rien n'avait réellement changé en 3 ans, l'adaptation pour Tristepin fut dur et longue mais avec sa femme et ses enfants il réussi a la surmonter et la routine avais repris son cour malgré le fait que le chevalier roux la détestait. Leur journée commençait pareil mais rien ne se passa comme il le fallait ..._

Evangelyne était avec son fils, Flopin, en train de s'entraîner sur des cibles en mouvement dans le jardin, quand à Elely, elle était bien décider à ne pas rester sans rien faire de sa matinée. Son père dormait toujours et se réveillait vraiment tard, ce qui lui faisait perdre la matinée pour s'entraîner. Elle décida donc d'aller le réveiller, il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Éva et de ce dernier, dans leurs lit, allongé, étendu prenant toute la place, on se demandait bien comment sa femme faisait pour dormir avec lui ... Il était assoupi mais comme tout iop qui se respecte, il ne dormait que d'un œil fermés, c'est pour cela qu'il entendit sa fille pénétrée dans sa chambre, il fit de rien pour lui laisser le plaisir et la fierté de le surprendre. Il se laissa donc faire lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus, il l'attrapât et la chatouilla pour la punir. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes longues minutes, ils firent interrompus par Flopin et Evangelyne qui arrivèrent. La famille éclata de rire et commença a tous jouer ensemble. Leurs vies étaient devenue calme, sans aucune histoire. Certes l'aventure leurs manquait de temps à autre mais la joie de vivre une vie de famille paisible rattrapait ce manque. Après que la petite famille se soit bien amusées, Eva descendit en bas et trouva la lettre d'Amalia dans leur boites à lettres. Elle la lut et se mit a trembler, elle alla chercher son mari et lui annonça la terrible nouvelle. Lui aussi, tout comme elle, n'en revenait pas. C'est impossible répéta t-il plusieurs fois. Même si il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu que sa compagne, il se mit à sa place, il avait été comme un père pour elle. Tristepin la prit dans ses bras, leur étreinte dura un bon moment, elle savait que Amalia devait être dans tout ses états. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils décidèrent de partir tout de suite pour rejoindre le Royaume Sadida, leur route ne serai pas longue, ils ne passeraient que par des zaap, question de gain de temps. Les deux adultes se doutaient que Yugo et Ruel avaient eux aussi, reçus la lettre. Tristepin ne lâchait plus Eva, il ne l'avait jamais lâché d'une semelle d'ailleurs. Elely et Flopin ont été mis au courant par leurs parents, ils n'y comprenaient pas grand chose, mise à part que le Roi était décédé et le couronnement du Prince. Le petit voyage se passa bien, ils pique-niquèrent en chemin prés de Amakna.

Enfin, la petite famille arriva devant l'entrée du Royaume Sadida, ils se présentèrent comme _Evangelyne et Tristepin De Percedal et leurs enfants_. Les gardes les firent immédiatement entrer, ils les emmenèrent dans la grande salle ... Quand les Percedal rentrèrent dans la salle, ils aperçurent immédiatement Yugo, Ruel et Amalia au fond de cette immense pièce. Les enfants se jetèrent sur Ruel qu'ils appelèrent "Papy Ruel". Puis Eva et Pinpin s'avancèrent pour aller a la rencontre de leurs amis. Amalia se jeta dans les bras de son ancien garde du corps, Yugo alla saluer gaiement le gardien de shushu mais la première chose qui le choqua quand il l'aperçue était son bras droit qui était présent, la première chose qu'il lui demanda était :

« Tu...tu es.. de nouveau le Dieu Iop ?

\- Hein ? Non, pas du tout ricana le guerrier roux

\- Comment as-tu récupérer ton bras alors ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas récupérer, c'est une nouvelle façon d'avoir Rubilax avec moi

\- Quoi ?! Ton..ton bras c'est.. Rubilax ? cria l'Eliatrope

\- Hé hé oui, tu t'y attendais pas hein s'amusa Rubilax

\- Comment t'as fait ? Et tu combat plus avec ton épée du coup ? questionna Yugo

\- Ah sa, c'est un truc de Iop et si, bien sûr, tient regarde elle est toujours avec moi, il n'y a juste plus Rubilax dedans mais dés que je touche l'épée avec le bras droit, elle est comme avant expliqua le roux

\- J'en reviens pas ! Tu es un génie Pinpin ! s'extasia Ruel qui arrivait devant eux

\- Pinpin, un génie ? Tu as trop avaler de fumer Ruel se moquât Amalia

\- Ah ah ah, toujours le mot pour rire Amalia bougonna le chevalier

\- Toujours répondit-elle »

La Confrérie du Tofu était réunis, Adamaï ne comptant plus vu qu'il l'avait quitté. Ils parlèrent tous pendant un long moment, chacun étant heureux de tous se revoir. Ils se racontèrent ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces 3 dernières années. Ruel était retourné quelques fois chez lui, vérifier son héritage et sa fortune, quand à Yugo, il n'avait pas vraiment bougé de l'auberge, il avait fais quelques recherches au sujet de son frère disparu mais rien n'avait abouti à quelque chose de vrai. Amalia quand à elle, elle était rester au Royaume et avait fais quelques voyages diplomatiques mais rien de fou et la famille De Percedal, étaient restés chez eux, avait profiter d'une vie plus calme et plus simple mais le couple avaient quelque chose d'important à annoncer aux autres. Leurs famille va s'agrandirent encore une fois, Evangelyne est enceinte. La princesse n'en revenait pas, elle était bouche ouverte, puis elle sauta au cou de son amie en la félicitant elle et Pinpin, Ruel fit de même et Yugo pareil. Les enfants étaient vraiment entousiaste quand à l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Peut importe quelle genre ou classe sera l'enfant, s'importait peu pour les futurs renouveaux parents, ils seront ravis dans tout les cas. Le Prince Armand entra dans la pièce après la révélation, il salua de loin la Confrérie et parut surpris en voyant le gros ventre d'Evangelyne mais il ne le releva pas. Il ne fit que passer a travers la pièce en lançant un ou deux regards noirs en direction de Tristepin, Eva les avait vues bien entendu, et lui en lança en retour. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait devenir dans 2 jours le nouveau Roi du Peuple Sadida ne l'inspirait pas, le Roi ne voulait pas qu'Armand accède au trône et le prince le savait. Il allait profiter de cette situation à coups surs pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait, ce n'est pas que Pinpin et Eva pensaient que la mort de son père l'arrangeait mais ce n'en était vraiment pas loin.

Le lendemain, le jour était arrivé, le Roi allait être enterrer dignement devant tout les habitants du Royaume voulant y venir. Une statue fut crée à son effigie, elle fut décorée par Amalia elle-même. Elle était en bois de chêne, les Sadidas avaient vu en grand pour rendre hommage au Roi Sadidas, la princesse la décora avec des fleurs blanches, des lierres parcouraient le socle de la statue, des roses étaient dispersées devant cette dernière, elles avaient été posées là par les habitants. La cérémonie se déroula sans accro, presque tout les invités pleuraient ou du moins avais lâcher une larme, même Ruel. Amalia était effondrer durant toute la durée de l'enterrement, son frère pleura aussi, de même que Evangelyne, qui était blottis dans les bras de son homme avec ses enfants à coter d'elles. Yugo tenait la main d'Amalia, ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Le prince fit un discours, expliquant la vie de son père, à quel point il était son mentor et qu'il allait lui manquer mais le discours le plus poignant fut celui de sa fille ... Elle raconta ses souvenirs avec son père, comment il l'avait aider à surmonter la perte de sa mère, la fois où il était tellement heureux de la revoir après sa fuite avec sa garde du corps, qu'il l'avait serré de toutes ses forces, elle se rappela que ce jour-là, elle cru qu'elle allait mourir étouffé, ses souvenirs heureux furent tous racontés avec un petit sourire en coin, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant le Royaume ou même, elle ne voulait que des bons souvenirs de son père.

La cérémonie finit, la Confrérie se regroupa dans un coin, ils commencèrent à discuter tous ensembles des souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec le roi, Yugo quand il lui confia les dofus, Ruel quand il du essayer de le cacher de sa fille pendant un pique-nique dans les jardins, Tristepin le jour où il l'avait remercier chaleureusement pour avoir sauver le Royaume Sadida et bien sûr, quand il maria Eva et Pinpin. Quand à Eva, elle parla de quand le Roi l'avait désigner comme dame de compagnie d'Amalia, elle était extrêmement fière et tellement angoissée en même temps. Le prince arriva à la hauteur des compagnons, et leurs demanda si ils seraient là demain pour son couronnement, la troupe acquiesissa d'un oui unanime, Armand leur sourit avant de demander à Amalia de lui parler en privé. Elle accepta à contre-cœur, elle savait que son frère aussi souffrait et allait souffrir de l'absence de père malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'appréciait de moins en moins, ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils devront être solidaire et affronter cette terrible épreuve ensemble. Le prince lui demanda comment elle allait et comment supportait-elle tout cela, elle ne lui répondis qu'elle ne supportait rien du tout, qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, il lui dit la même chose, puis sans savoir pourquoi, Armand enlaça sa petite sœur. Cette étreinte était un signe de réconfort et de réconciliation, il lui chuchota qu'elle devrait être forte et que si elle voulait parler, il était là pour elle. Elle lui signifiât que cela valait dans l'autre sens aussi. Puis ils se lâchèrent et se sourirent, ils durent se séparer quand le prince fut appeler par un des gardes, quand à Ami, elle rejoignit ses amis, elle était tellement heureuse de tous les voir, elle aurait bien évidemment préféré que ce soit dans des circonstances plus joyeuses mais la vie était fait ainsi, ils devaient tous se retrouver au funérailles du Roi. Chacun pensait comme elle, mais en silence. La journée finit comme elle avait commencer, dans la monotonie même si les enfants et la Confrérie essayait de changer l'air mais cela ne marchait que quelques temps avant que la tristesse reprenne le dessus. Le lendemain serait le couronnement, Amalia aurait voulu que ce jour sois tellement bien plus loin mais elle n'y pouvait rien et ne pouvait rien faire quand le moment fut venue ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Oui, je suis toujours en vie. Je ne posterai pas de prochains chapitres car la saison 3 de Wakfu est actuellement en cours de diffusion. Je ne voudrai pas etre inspirer par la saison, c'est pour cela que je continuerai ou emboiterai sur une prochaine histoire.  
Merci de vos reviews et favoris !


End file.
